This invention relates to lowering the high cost of manufacture, and reducing the size and weight of rotary positive displacement electric motor driven gas, vapor and liquid pumps used to provide pressure or vacuum.
Over the years various rotary electric motor driven, gas, vapor and liquid pumping devices have been developed to supply pressure or vacuum for various applications with varying degrees of success. Many devices typically use a separate electric motor to drive a separate pump. Other prior devices use a combined motor and rotary screw pump design.
Prior pumping devices have high manufacturing costs, high part count, low manufacturing efficiency, are noisy in operation, employ bulky and inefficient mufflers, and occupy a lot of space with more weight.